A Series of Chance Encounters
by Genkibat
Summary: Set after vol. 2 of the english translation manga. The less attention you want, it seems the more you get. Eventual KunxJung-Woo
1. First Encounter: Class Project

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_First Encounter: Class Project_

Friday 

"And, Kun Kung, your partner will be..." the teacher scanned the room, spotting the last student without a partner for this project. "Jung-Woo." 

It was hard to tell where the squeal of glee from the pretty-boy fan club came from, because they were scattered all over the room. Cameras became poised and ready to go, hidden under desk like thugs at a drug deal hit their guns, prepared to get their fix by any means. 

The class went on normally, though. Half the period had passed before Kun noticed Jung-Woo had not moved from his own seat by the window to be closer to Kun's seat at the back corner of the class near the hallway. This long time to notice was partially due to the fact that Kun had spent most of the period sleeping. Still, the idea that Jung-Woo was insinuating that Kun should move closer to him, and not the other way around, was making him feel very... put-out. He considered just leaving now, but Tae would surely not let him hear the end of it if he let her cousin fail a test, and oh, Tae could talk. 

Still, though. That damn Jung-Woo was going to make him move. Kun wondered why Tae was always asking why Jung-Woo was bully bait. He had no sense of propriety for pecking order or any kind of hierarchy. Reluctantly, Kun stood from his seat and went over to Jung-Woo's seat. 

For his part, Jung-Woo was staring out the window to the scenery outside, the sunny day kept out of their classroom by double-layered glass. His jaw was slightly slack, even as he rested his cheek on his palm, showing to those who cared to pay attention that even though his eyes were open and he was in his seat, he was clearly "Out to Lunch". 

Kun paused for a moment to take a long look at Jung-Woo, taking in his delicate features. Later, photos of this encounter from at least five different angles would be circulated through the club. "Kun's Hungry Gaze", the collection would be called. All too soon for the girls of the club, though, Kun turned a way and returned to his seat, grabbing his bag. He cut out of class without a word to his teacher, too busy with other students to notice at that exact moment. 

_'...definitely cuter than Tae.'_ Kun thought. 


	2. Second Encounter: Dance Dance Revolution

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_Second Encounter: Dance Dance Revolution_

Saturday 

_-I GIVE YOU LOVE, YOU GIVE ME ENERGY, WHEN I'M DANCING ON STAGE YOU MAKE ME FEEL FREE, TENDER DEVOTION AND DESIRE, GIVE YOU EVERY NIGHT-_

Jung-Woo jumped off the metal dance pad. His (well, Tae's, really, but now it was Jung-Woo's, he wore it more) rabbit hat waved to the newly acquired audience with its floppy ears from the force of the movement. 

The game, going at a speed of sudden-death for a single misstep, failed Jung-Woo as soon as he jumped off the mat. The audience let out a disappointed "AWWWWW!", many of them verbally wondering why the "cute girl" suddenly quit when she had a combo of almost 1,000 perfect going for her. 

The truth was, Jung-Woo didn't like the attention. Attention made things difficult. The crowd parted for him, though he got more than one proposition (if you could call it that) from a group of guys. Jung-Woo, true to his character, didn't even acknowledge their existence. 

It wasn't until he had fully broken through the crowd that he noticed a vaguely familiar blond, standing back and watching the game. A momentary pause of eyes meeting in a sweeping gaze across the scenery. So brief only the most practiced at human observance could notice. 

Kun Kung lit up his cigarette as Jung-Woo walked by without further acknowledgment or recognition. The rabbit hat beckoned Kun to follow, ears flapping, but Kun ignored it. 

Jung-Woo slid through the river of people like a fish through water, the human masses parting around him. He was an outsider, wherever he went. "Politely detached" was how he described it to himself. Even with his 'friends', like Yang Me, the closest person he had to a friend. She still knew very little about him, and that was how Jung-Woo liked it. Observe, but do not be observed. Things were going just fine until ...what was his name... Tae's boyfriend's henchmen went after him, looking for an easy picking. Jung-Woo was quite the badger. He'd walk away no matter how much you'd insult him, avoiding a fight, but when physically cornered him and gave him no way out, you'd better be prepared to lose a limb. 

Then the attention started. But it wasn't that bad. The fights he could handle easy enough. It was after he got back from the week Tae impersonated him that things started to get really bad. Somehow, she'd made him... he shuddered at the very thought of the word... _popular_. 

'Just give it a few more weeks, it'll blow over,' Jung-Woo thought to himself, and resolved to not worry about it. After all, worrying was pointless, and as the saying goes, "Fortune favors the fool." 


	3. Third Encounter: Prelude to a Birthday

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_Third Encounter: Prelude to a Birthday Party_

Sunday (Afternoon)

Tae was lucky to have her birthday on a Sunday, because then she got the whole day off of school to have her party. Although she was quite the people-person, her three closest 'friends' were not, so she had two separate get-togethers. One big shindig in the morning for her friends from school (Quite the extravaganza, she'd be cleaning her room for weeks to come) and another quiet late lunch with Ga-Woon, Kun, and Jung-Woo.

It was on the way to the small cafe that Kun and Ga-Woon spotted Jung-Woo. He was strolling at a leisurely pace, being tailed by a group of guys yelling various obscene things and threats at him.

"Hey, aren't those punks from the Southside gang? What the hell are they doing all the way up here?" Ga-Woon said, rolling up his sleeves. Kun observed silently, watching over the top of his sunglasses. Ga-Woon was already starting to cross the street to teach them a lesson when he paused, looking torn.

"What's wrong?" Kun asked. "They're on your territory, go kick their asses. It's not like they could stand up to you." Kun said, taking a drag of his cigarette, _'Not that Jung-Woo couldn't beat them up, either.'_ he silently added.

"Tae gets so pissed at me for fighting, though." Ga-woon replied, strained. "But Jung-Woo is her cousin, and that girl who follows him around isn't anywhere in sight... but they're not really touching him, it looks like..."

Kun rolled his eyes. He hated when people compromised their integrity and beliefs to fit the standards of those around them. He could respect Jung-Woo in that aspect. No matter what people called him, he wouldn't fight back unless the other person got physical, first. Kun had heard some of the things he'd been called, too, and wondered how any man could have that just roll off of him like water off a duck's back.

Without a word to Ga-Woon, Kun crossed the street and came up in front of Jung-Woo, blocking his path. The pretty boy started to swerve to go around Kun as though he was just a lamp-post or vending machine, but Kun instead grabbed him, pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Jung-Woo's only sign of surprise was a quiet, vaguely choked sound.

"Darling, how amazing, our paths crossing on the way to the cafe!" Kun said with a feigned sweetness that would make actors jealous. He waved over to Ga-Woon, still smiling brightly, "Ga-Woon! Look! It's my Jung-Woo!"

Quickly realizing that the person they were about to mess with was the lover of the best friend of the most dangerous gang leaders in the area -with said gang leader being present- the thugs quickly made tracks back to the safety of their own turf, hoping the rest of Ga-Woon's gang was not present.

After they had gone, Jung-Woo let out a tired sigh. "...Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" he asked Kun, as though the model was bringing a severe inconvenience upon his person.

"Probably not." Kun said, shifting his position so only his arm was around Jung-Woo's shoulders, "After all, they could still be following us." Truth be told, he knew they weren't, but if Kun ever tried to tell you that messing with people was not one of his favorite hobbies, he would be lying through his teeth.

Ga-Woon caught up to the two of them at this point, the lights finally changing to permit his crossing.

"Wow, Kun, you're _good_, you sure you're not gonna be an actor?" Ga-Woon grinned to his friend. Kun shrugged, impassively. He tugged Jung-Woo along, walking with his arm around the other boy's shoulders, amused at Jung-Woo's expression of such suffering that Kun had only ever seen depicted on Jesus as he was hanging on the cross.

**

* * *

**

Genki Rants

Wow, fic only up for less than 24 hours and I already got two reviews! Thanks guys!

A disturbing thing I've found in a lot of K2 fics is how weepy Jung-Woo gets. In two volumes I have so far only seen him cry ONCE when he was beaten half to death. oO Huh. I guess it's because he and Kun can be hard to slash. They're both passive characters, reacting rather than taking action, so it'll be hard to get them together without making them OOC o;;

Also, is it said in later volumes that Jung-Woo's eyes are blue? Canon or fanon? If someone could drop a review or an e-mail with the answer and where it's said, if it is, that'd be greatly helpful!


	4. Fourth Encounter: A Word is Misused

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_Fourth Encounter: A Word is Misused_

Later Sunday

The birthday celebration was, overall, pleasant. Or, at least, painless. "Painless" was pretty much all Jung-Woo hoped for out of events in life. Keep your expectations low, and you shall never be disappointed.

Jung-Woo faced disappointment far too much, recently.

In any case, presents were given - (at least, from Ga-Woon and Kun, Jung-Woo did not buy Tae a present and alerted this to her as soon as he saw her, shamelessly. Tae, knowing Jung-Woo's financial situation, just said that was okay and asked for some of her hats back, eventually. Jung-Woo stated he would think about it.) - and cake and snacks were eaten.

Everyone, save Kun, took some leftovers packed up, and Tae made sure Jung-Woo got as much as she could pack for him without attracting attention.

"You know, you don't have to do that." Jung-Woo said, flatly. Tae almost dropped the fork she was using to scoop more into his box while Ga-Woon and Kun went to the restroom.

"Ah, um, well...!" Tae panicked for a moment. "I know how much you like cake!" she said, closing his box after dumping the rest of the cake in there, haphazardly.

"Not the cake. How you tried to hide it." Jung-Woo's expression did not change. "I wouldn't do the same for you." Tae smiled at Jung-Woo and shook her head.

"No, I think if we were in each other's situations, you'd do the same for me."

"Yeah, well, also you go overboard in trying to not attract attention, so you just make a bigger spectacle of it." Jung-Woo drained the rest of his coca-cola.

Tae laughed nervously, then quickly jumped out of her seat when she saw Ga-Woon and Kun coming back. An easy chance to change the subject. She stepped up to Ga-Woon, smiling. "Ah! Guys! This was really fun, but I've got to get going so I can walk Jung-Woo home before it gets too dark out."

Ga-Woon rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, Tae, about that..." Ga-Woon started.

_(Ten minutes prior, Men's Room)_

"You know, two guys going into the bathroom together? Kinna gay." Kun observed as he followed Ga-Woon in, at Ga-Woon's request.

"Oh, shut up, Kun. Girls go into the bathroom together in groups of five or more all the damn time." Ga-Woon muttered, going over to one of the urinals. Kun leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but girls also don't check out each other's equipment in the bathroom, and if they do, they're lesbians." Kun commented, then slowly grinned. "Though, Tae goes into bathrooms all the time with her friends..."

Ga-Woon zipped up his pants. "Oi! Don't follow that train of thought!" He turned quickly, moving to hit Kun, who stepped back out of reach.

"Wash your hands first." He muttered. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kun asked, tiredly. He was certain it had to do with Tae. Ga-Woon never did anything fun anymore.

Ga-Woon washed his hands silently, then went to the door and peeked out, making sure Tae and Jung-Woo were still at the table before returning to Kun.

"I need you to be my wingman." Ga-Woon said, deadly serious.

Kun stared at Ga-Woon for a good long time before speaking, choosing his words carefully.

"...Have you been watching American television again?"

"Ah? Yeah, what about it? The wingman distracts people for his buddy so he can get time with his girl, right?" Ga-Woon asked.

"The wingman is your best friend you bring along to take care of your girl's ugly friend who'll try to keep you from getting in your girl's pants. Wingman dates ugly friend, ugly friend out of the way leaving path to girlfriend's pants clear for you."

Ga-Woon was silent for a long moment.

"Close enough. Look, my parents are out of town this weekend, they come back tomorrow night. Since we have tomorrow off of school, I was gonna surprise Tae with a little sleepover."

Kun shot Ga-Woon a deadly glare.

"NOT LIKE THAT." Ga-Woon yelled, suddenly. "I just want some time for just the two of us, you know?"

"Ah, and what do you need ME for?"

"Tae won't let Jung-Woo walk home on his own since he was released from the hospital a few weeks ago."

Kun shrugged. "Jung-Woo can take care of himself."

Ga-Woon sighed. "That's not the point. The point is Tae won't do anything until she knows Jung-Woo will be safe going home, and my house is in the opposite direction."

"...And?"

"And, well, yours is only a LITTLE out of the way..."

"...Fine." Kun sighed. "But this counts as YOUR birthday present this year, so don't expect anything extra for me when the time comes."

Ga-Woon grinned. "RIGHT! Let's go, wingman!"

"...Please stop using phrases from other countries when you have no idea what they mean."

"Yeah, Tae, about that..." Ga-Woon started.

"Eh?" Tae blinked. "What about it?"

"Well, Kun graciously offered to walk Jung-Woo home, so I was thinking maybe the two of us could..."

Jung-Woo tuned them out at this point, looking over Ga-Woon's shoulder to Kun. Kun didn't look too pleased, himself.

This would be a long walk home.

* * *

Genki Talk!

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, people! Thanks for the help, too. Yeah, Kakarots-Frying-Pan, I assumed Jung-Woo had dark eyes, but since I know that there ARE volumes I hadn't read, I wanted to make sure none of the future ones made reference to Jung-Woo's pretty blue eyes or something. :D;

As for why the chapters are so short, if all my old work was here, you'd see how long it takes me to update with long chapters. : FOREVER. While if I keep each chapter as a short scene, it's easier for me to keep from writing myself into a corner.


	5. Fifth Encounter: The Long Walk Home

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_Fifth Encounter: The Long Walk Home_

Yet still later Sunday 

The four of them said their goodbyes at the door, Tae and Ga-Woon heading uptown to Ga-Woon's house, while Kun escorted Jung-Woo to the more low-income side of town. The majority of the trip was spent in silence, both pretending their best that they were walking alone and someone else happened to be taking the same route as them. The first words spoken were when they were three blocks away from Jung-Woo's, and Kun's route home split off from the dark-eyed boy's. 

"This is where you go home, right?" Jung-Woo asked, flatly. Kun looked down the road Jung-Woo took, then the one he would. 

"I'll just follow you the rest of the way." Kun shrugged. "It isn't that far, and that way Tae won't talk my ear off next time I see her." 

Jung-Woo snorted, "I'll be fine, it's just three blocks." 

"I know you will, you aren't a frikkin' baby, but in case you get jumped by twenty guys, I don't want Tae and Ga-Woon to blame me. Besides, my house isn't far." Kun idly wondered why he was making excuses to follow Jung-Woo to his door. 

"It's far enough." Jung-Woo stated, crossing the street without waiting for Kun as the light changed. 

"You know where I live?" Kun was surprised. 

"Of course I do, my parents used to shop at the grocery store your parents owned." 

Kun searched his memory for any recollection of Jung-Woo. It dawned on him, a young dark-eyed, light-haired boy who would come in with his parents every now and then. Shy, he was the only child that never tried to play with Kun. He seemed to remember Jung-Woo also coming in alone sometimes a bit before Kun's parents sold the store. He distinctly remembered his mother asking where Jung-Woo's parents were, once. Jung-Woo remained silent, and the question was never asked again. 

"How'd they die?" Kun asked, gracelessly. Jung-Woo raised an eyebrow at Kun, face angry for a moment before passing back into apathy. 

"Isn't that a kind of tactless question?" Jung-Woo commented. Kun just shrugged. To his surprise, Jung-Woo answered. 

"The big train accident four years ago, they were on the train that derailed and crashed into traffic. Two of the ten immediate fatalities." 

"I remember seeing that on the news. That was bad." 

Jung-Woo shrugged. "If it's your time to go, it's your time to go." 

Kun found his questioning continue, his curiosity winning out despite his better judgment otherwise. 

"Weren't you a little young to live alone after that?" 

Jung-Woo sighed, thinking of just ignoring Kun. But then Kun would probably persist or find a way to make himself more annoying. 

"My parents owned the apartment building. The new owners knew them and took pity on me, letting me stay in one for free until I could get a job, and now I mostly just pay for utilities." He shrugged. "And Tae's mom always makes extra food for me, so I don't have to spend much on that." 

Kun hummed. "Must be lonely living by your self. Of course, you probably have 'sleepovers' with your boyfriends all the time." 

"Not as many as you and Ga-woon have, no doubt." 

_'Oooh, zing.'_ Kun thought, a little thrill coming up instinctively. He let Jung-Woo win that one out of respect for him not backing down. Kun was weak for people who didn't back down no matter who they were talking to. 

Soon, though, they got to Jung-Woo's apartment and his door. Kun took his box and held it for him as Jung-Woo unlocked his apartment door. When Kun continued to stand there, Jung-Woo let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"Go. Away." He said, without any hint of propriety. 

"No goodnight kiss?" Kun asked, faking a wounded tone as Jung-Woo snatched the box from his hands. 

"Why are you insisting on bugging me?" Jung-Woo asked, finally, turning to face Kun. His voice never raised above normal speaking level, no matter how annoyed he was. 

"Hmmm... I think it's because... you make it interesting." Kun's small smirk was a wicked one. "Everyone else is predictable. You actually still surprise me from time to time." 

"From time to time?" 

"Well, not all the time." 

Kun flinched back as a fist suddenly came up right to where his nose was a second ago and held there. 

Jung-Woo glared at Kun with his dark eyes. In daylight you could tell they were dark brown, but at night, the shadows made them appear as black as the sky. "...You're really annoying." He said, voice deadpan. He began to lower his fist, starting to turn to go inside his apartment. Two could play at that game, though. Kun grabbed Jung-Woo's wrist and pulled the lithe boy against himself, Jung-Woo's body stiffened at the surprise physical contact, but he didn't flinch as Kun lowered his head to Jung-Woo's for a kiss, stopping less than an inch away from the other boy's lips. 

"So are you." Kun breathed, finally. 

He was expecting the punch that came afterwards, though. Left hand, of course, Kun was holding his right hand by the wrist. Kun blocked the punch with the palm of his hand, but it took enough concentration to allow Jung-Woo to yank his wrist free, which was the original intent. Before Kun could say anything else, Jung-Woo yanked his apartment door open and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Kun alone in the night air with the box of leftover cake where it had fallen at his feet during the struggle.

* * *

**!Genki Talk!**

Just a note, chapters are slow coming now and will probably be on hold until around mid-March. I've got finals coming up for Speech and Psychology and can't really allow myself many distractions if I want to get higher than a B+. After that, we should return to regularly scheduled wackyness. Just wanted to alert any readers following to this. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE FIC.


	6. Interlude: A Request is Made

**A Series of Chance Encounters**

_Interlude: A Request is made_

Thursday

The next few school days were passed without comment to one another. The Pretty Boy Fan club picked up on the tense vibes, though, and the newsletter that week posed the question of a lover's quarrel between the two, with speculation that it could possibly be about Ga-Woon, caught in the middle.

Kun did a spectacular job of not thinking much about Jung-Woo until one day after school when Tae - there waiting for Ga-Woon - approached him. Kun recognized her expression right away. She was going to ask him a favor of something he didn't want to do.

"Kun, I was hoping to run into you-" She began.

"Spare me the filler." Kun sighed. "What do you want?"

Tae's sweet smile faded. "I want you to spend the night with Jung-Woo." She said, her tone saying it wasn't really a request.

"Although I'm flattered you're looking out for who your cousin's 'first time' is, I'm not gay."

Tae's face went red, a blush spreading in record time. "Not _that_ kind of spending the night, you pervert!" she looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening in, then moved closer to Kun to allow for whispers. "...Some of his injuries are giving him problems again. Last night I found him laying on the floor because his leg just started hurting so badly he couldn't move. I don't know how long he would have been there if I hadn't been bringing over some dinner mom made for him..."

Kun was not the type to give in to bleeding-heart causes. "Why don't you just stay the night with him, or force him to stay with you and your parents?"

Tae's tone changed to one of helplessness. "I've tried that. He insists there's no problem, and I'd stay myself, but I have three tests tomorrow morning, and can't get to school in time from his house if I get a goodnight sleep and study at the same time. I'll take the bad grade if I have to, but... I just wanted to ask you first." She cast her eyes downward, the image of a martyr. Kun cursed inwardly.

"Why not ask Ga-Woon, or that girl that's always following him around. I think her name is Qui-Min or something..."

"You know how Ga-Woon can get if he gets pissed off... and how Jung-Woo can piss off ANYBODY. I love Ga-Woon, but I don't think asking him to spend the night with Jung-Woo would be for the best." Tae looked around again, checking for listeners to their conversation. "...As for that girl... She's in that fan club, the one that takes all the pictures of you guys. I'm sure she's a nice girl, but I'm not going to let her near my cousin when he's so vulnerable! That'd be like asking a wolf to take care of wounded sheep!"

Kun snorted. "Point taken. I wouldn't want any of them near me if I was injured." He thought of just saying no and walking away. After all, he wasn't Tae's boyfriend, he wasn't obligated to do anything for her. In fact, she had ruined his fun with Ga-Woon, even. If anything, he owed her an inconvinence. "...Fine, fine. just for tonight, though. Then you're on your own."


End file.
